Scorpion, Cat ,and Chameleon
by Jauneforever
Summary: One was a result of a horrific event, he joined to find his place and to get the strength he craved. One was born into the organization, she stayed when her family left. One joined in anger, filled with rage at her homeland's attitude towards her kind and herself for going along with it. The White Fang brought them together but the their bonds would go beyond it.


**Alright so this was inspired by this one story called Son of the Scorpion by SilentSpearGhostPhantom but with my own twist to it. I hope you all enjoy this. I do not own RWBY. Beta read by LordHellPhoenix. Beta read and edited by KtyouVsWriting.**

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome to the White Fang.**

 **Sienna's POV**

This town had been a refreshing change of pace. It was rare to see a place where Faunus didn't face discrimination in some way or form. It was almost perfect had I not heard some of the adults muttering about the "Bastard Bug". It was the fact that they were Faunus that was also disturbing; to hear them make such a remark was disheartening to say the least. We needed to be united against those that would discriminate against us, not forming splinter factions. The mutterings did peak my interest at least.

A Faunus that didn't share a trait with a mammal was uncommon, bugs even more so. Tracking the boy down would be easy enough, as he has a unique smell. I found him on a roof overlooking a park. He was a blond boy, appearing to be about fourteen years old but I couldn't make out that much under the trench coat he wore. I walked over to him but stopped when a Scorpion's tail rose from a slit in the trench coat and the boy stare at me with dark-blue eyes.

"So, a scorpion Faunus. You're the talk of the town." I said in a polite tone.

The boy snorted and his tail moved back down. He looked at me with curiosity. "You aren't from around here. My name's Jaune."

I looked down at him and then noticed the similarities to a couple that I had met today.

"Are you related to the Arcs?" It was odd. He looks like the matriarch of the family but they were all human.

Jaune sat down on the roof and looked down at several blond girls of various ages running around, all human.

"Through my mom." Jaune gestured to the girls. "Those are my half-sisters."

"The Arcs seems like a close and loving family." I tried to broach the subject. "Your mother doesn't look like she would cheat on her husband."

Jaune brought his tail before him and glares at it.

"I wasn't born of love." I gulp at his words. There was not another clear way to take what he said.

I won't act like all Faunus are saints but his father clearly was a piece of work.

Jaune looked at me and then shrugs.

"Don't look so sorry. Mom was willing to give birth to me and my sisters like me well-enough." I notice he didn't talk about his stepfather. I didn't push for more details about his home life.

"I was hoping you could tell me why you're an outcast here." I moved onto another topic. "This place doesn't seem to have any real discrimination beyond you."

"People fear my stinger after I made an example out of some guys that wouldn't take no for an answer. I wasn't lethal at the time but now my poison is potent enough to kill a full-grown adult." Jaunes tone was retrained, yet bitter at the same time. "You also have the people that simply hate me for being a bastard of rape. I told you my tale, how about you tell me yours."

Cheeky brat.

"I'm a member of the White Fang." It was a simple answer for me. "What do you know of us?"

"Faunus rights group, heard some rumors that you were getting violent." Jaune spoke like he'd read about us.

"Those rumors are true, I came into power after our last leader retired. I decided we needed a more... aggressive approach. Sometimes words simply won't work, and when that happens we need to make sure that people fear our reaction to any injustice against Faunus. So tell me why did you sting those boys? From the sounds of it you had no idea if that would kill them or not at first."

"You know how some people are, blame the victim. Some people seem to think that what happened to my Mom means she's 'easy.' The idea then began also apply to my sisters. People seem to think they were 'easy' too. Some guys tried to lay hands on some of my older sisters. Garnet wasn't trained to fight, she wants to be a doctor and chose to be a pacifist, and Cynthia was recovering from a broken wrist, so she couldn't fight back. They chose the ones that couldn't put up much of a fight. If they were willing to hurt my family then I have no problem putting them down."

I allowed a smile to show. This boy was perfect White Fang material.

"Jaune Arc," I stated his full name to get his attention. "Would you be interested in joining the White Fang?"

 **Jaune's POV**

That lady, Sienna Khan, was interesting to say the least. Her speech filled me with emotions; she lit a fire in me for a topic that I had never given much thought to before. I decided to take her up on her offer. No one messes with my sisters anymore, but in order to make sure it stays that way, I need training. Helping out fellow Faunus seemed like something worthwhile as well, but the training is what I need the most.

With my mind made up, I got to packing. I looked under my bed and snagged a box with my emergency funds and tossed it into my duffel bag. That was the last item.

I make sure to take extra care sneaking past my sister's rooms past my sisters' rooms; they made staying here worth it. Even the three older ones that know I'm not fully related to them, along with the basics of my conception, view me as a brother. If they asked me to stay I don't think I could go. On my way out I stop by the kitchen on my way out to grab a light snack for the road.

"So, you decided to leave with that woman." I freeze at that voice and look over my shoulder to see my mother staring at me from her seat at the table, a large box resting on the table next to her. I didn't even know she was there. I close the panty door and nod.

"I need to leave; me being here only seems to hurt you. You haven't even looked me in the eye since I stung those guys. Somedays you can't even be in the same room as me. It's starting to affect the girls. It doesn't help your husband does nothing. It'll be better for everyone if I just bow out."

I make for the door only to stop when two arms wrap around me.

"Have you ever seen your eyes when you use that tail?"

That question made me pause. No, I didn't know what happened to my eyes when I used my tail. The thought had never crossed my mind, but now that it had been brought up, I wanted to know. What about my eyes changed when I stung someone? I shook my head, yet still caught off guard by her hug and her question.

"Your eyes turn the same color _his_ did when he stung me." I knew who she was talking about. "It brought back memories I couldn't deal with. I remembered lying there, wondering if my last act would be getting used for some sick freak's enjoyment when the Huntress I was working with on that mission found me and rushed me to a hospital. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened and then this showed up."

Mother let go of me and retrieved the box on the table. She opened it up and slid it over to me, inside were two bracers with retractable blades, several boxes of ammunition, and note.

" _Hello Kid, this is dear old Dad. I have to say I'm impressed with you. So young and already trying to kill people. Did you get the rush when you stung those kids, the adrenaline flowing through your veins as you pumped death into their bodies? I figured such a great deed deserved a reward, a copy of your old man's weapon. Someday I promise you and me can have some fun father-son times. The killing, the torture. I'll even introduce you to my Goddess. She would be happy to let you serve her. Tyrian Callows_

At first, I wasn't sure what to make of it. Fourteen years without so much as a word and now he wants to get to know me? Even worse yet, he was praising me for trying to killing someone? My shock wore gave way to anger and I tore up the note.

"He was watching me. This psychopath was watching me." I felt even more ire on my tongue. "He thinks that I'll be a killer just because I stood up for my sister? What the hell!?"

I looked at my mother who looked ill. "You should have told me, I would have left sooner if I had known that he was watching us."

"And then what?," She challenged me, "You would have been alone. He could have snatched you up at any moment and there would be nothing you could do about it."

"I could make sure he never took me alive. I could have taken away the chance of him ever taking me anywhere, especially to whatever Goddess he's talking about."

Mom's face goes taut at that and she walked over to me. I felt the need to crawl into myself. My mother only had an inch or two on me and I'm somewhere around five feet and seven inches but she made me feel so small. She grabbed my cheeks and stared me in the eye with a cold look.

"Never say something like that again. You are to never talk about killing yourself or even think about it again."

Those words and that look were all it took for me to take back everything that I had said. How could I refuse her? She was my mother?

"Yes mom." I got pulled into another hug. I feel something wet in my hair

"Good. You are my precious son. I will always hate the circumstances that you were conceived in but I will always love you." Mom let go of me and then she grabbed the box and puts it into my hands. "This weapon may have a horrible origin but it will still keep you safe."

I nodded and Mom kissed my forehead. "Always remember that I love you, no matter what people may say. Now go before I come to my senses and don't let you go."

I made to go to the door while sticking the weapon container in my bag.

"I love you Mom, you and the girls. I promise you I'll come back."

"Of course you will."

I walked outside, having to fight the urge to turn back. I climbed up to a roof top and started running towards the wall around the village. Once I made it to the edge I leaped off the roof of the building I was on and latch onto one of the watchtower's supports. Swinging around the pole I launch myself into the woods and got caught on a branch.

SNAP! Shit. The branch broke and I hit the ground. I end up skidding a few feet before I see someone's foot in front of me.

"We'll have to work on that." I looked up to see Sienna staring down at me. I take the hand she offered me and got back up. I swung my tail around to shake off the soreness and stretch a bit.

"I'll give you one last chance to turn around." She spoke with finality.

I shook my head and stare at her. "I'm not backing down, I need to do this."

 _This is something I can't give up on, I need to figure out who I am and this seems the best way to start._

Sienna looked at me and then smirks.

"I didn't think you would skip out. Come on, we have a decent walk to go before we get to our ride. I'll give you a couple months of training and then you'll be sent to one of our branches." She didn't wait for an answer and started to walk off. I looked back one last time at the village, I promised that I would return but I feel that it may be a while before I can,

I started following Sienna.

 **3 months later**

I look around at the forest clearing one more time. I know I'm at the right coordinates but I couldn't find any signs of this area's White Fang branch. It's starting to freak me out.

A slight sound reached my ears followed by another. Something or someone was in the trees behind me. With a flick of my wrists, the blades of Mort Blanche **(White Claw),** are extended and the guns ready to shoot. I had repainted the blades to be white with yellow tips, a little customization of mine.

I hoped away from the noise and spun around in the air to see a shadow hopping around from tree to tree. I fired then brought my tail up behind me to smash something to the side. I don't get the chance to see what it was as it retracted quickly and I was soon ducking return fire from the first one. My two assailants are running circles around me in the trees with me trying to hit them but failing. Even after my training I'm not exactly the greatest shot.

I bring up one claw to block a shot and saw one of them about to land on a branch in my line of sight. I manage to shoot it out from under them. They fall to the ground and I rush them. They hold up some kind of weapon with a grip similar to a gun but looking somewhat like a blade. I'm on them in a second and catch their weapon between one of Mort Blanche's claws. A flick of my wrist disarms them and my stinger is poised just a few centimeters from their neck.

Or rather her neck. I was finally able to get a good look at this one.

"If you don't want to watch your friend die an extraordinarily painful death you might want to come out of the trees." The girl in front of me looked to be my age, although she is quite pale.

No, her entire body was turning pale, and even her hair was losing color. From my right a black-haired girl with a ribbon walked into view. I pointed one gun at her while my tail moved ever so slightly closer to my captive's neck.

 **Blake's POV**

I try to keep my movements as slow and non-threating as possible. This went south so fast. Adam just wanted us to test the new guy but it seems we underestimated him too much.

 _'I hope this works.'_

"Lion's Song." The blond boy's eyes narrow and he stares me down. That tail is one of a scorpion and it was getting far too close to Ilia's neck. Quick as a wink, he pulled back and his weapon slid back into a safety mode of sorts, the barrels disappearing and the blades being tucked away.

"Was that some kind of test?" He questioned them both. "Oum, that could have ended badly."

Ilia returned to normal while the boy picked up her weapon before returning it to her.

"Yes, the branch leader wanted to be sure you weren't just being talked up. Sienna isn't the type to do so but better safe than sorry." The boy regarded my words with a blank stare.

"And why we couldn't do that in a spar?" He sounded frustrated.

"Because Blake here had to impress her crush." Ilia's words were not welcome.

"ILIA!" I scream at her.

The boy looks between the two of us and then starts to chuckle. I'm sure what to feel.

"Hehe, it's like watching my little sisters taking pot shots at each other. My name is Jaune, Jaune… Callows." I noticed the pause but say nothing.

Jaune's attention then turns to Ilia who had been changing colors throughout this whole exchange. Her hair and spots turns yellow while her skin turns red showing her anger at being examined, her glare definitely only adding in that regard.

"What?!"

"You're pretty cool, you know." Ilia's eyes widen and her skin turns pink while her hair returns to its usual color. "I mean that's just so awesome. You can change your skin and hair color on a whim. How sweet it that?"

I smirk at Ilia; this guy has her blushing and I don't think he even realized what he was doing. Looks like karma does exist.

"Tha...thank you." Ilia manages to get out.

Jaune lightly smiled at her. "It's also nice to meet another non-mammal Faunus. Most live in Menagerie so I haven't meet any others yet." Jaune then turns to me and looks expectantly at me. "So where do I need to go now?"

"Follow us." I respond.

 **Jaune's POV**

Callows. How I despise the name. Unfortunately it was necessary. I couldn't risk my mother and sisters getting dragged into this and going around with the last name Arc is just asking for trouble. Although not to my liking, I decided to go by the name Callows. It also provides a constant reminder of my ultimate goal.

 _'I'll find him and put him down.'_

"So where are you from?" That question was directed at me.

"Dawnguard, a small town not too far from Vale's walls." All the memories began to come back. "Honestly, it's rather accepting when you don't have a poisonous stinger. I probably wouldn't have joined if I hadn't have met Sienna."

The Chameleon Faunus Ilia looked at me excitedly, her skin changing with her mood. I wasn't saying empty words earlier; her ability to change was utterly amazing. I'm also aware that I got lucky earlier. A well-placed shot allowed me to beat Ilia easily. That whip of hers isn't something I'd want to face again.

"Sienna trained you, didn't she? What was it like?" Ilia seemed eager to hear more.

I shiver remembering the past few months. "Let's just say it was exciting, never a dull moment."

Sienna preferred teaching me kinetically as much as possible. That meant her coming at me with extreme ferocity. She would also attack me at a moment's notice. I learned to shower quickly and sleep lightly. I think my life flashed before my eyes at least twenty times over the course of my accelerated training.

"I heard that Sienna is still considered the best close-combat expert in the Fang." Ilia was really into this conversation. "Would you agree with that?"

"The mat I got slammed into a thousand time says yes." Ilia giggled at that while the other girl named Blake grinned.

Soon we reached a campsite where a lot of others were running around. A young, red-headed man with bull horns walked over to the three of us. I couldn't get a good read on him thanks to the mask that covered his eyes.

"Blake, Ilia." He addressed his subordinates. "I see the new recruit managed to hold his own."

"There is room for improvement but he managed to surprise us." Blake reported. "He'll be an excellent asset for the White Fang."

This must be Adam Taurus, the leader of this branch.

"Jaune Callows at your service." Adam looked me over and seems to focus on my tail for a few seconds, his mouth forming a look. For a second I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Glad to welcome another brother into the Fang." He acknowledged me. "I know just what to have you do."

 **Alright what do you think? Thoughts? Ideas?**


End file.
